The influence of lymphocytic immunoregulation by plant extracts was until now only possible in the form of unspecific polyclonal lymphocyte stimulation by, for example, the group of substances known as lectins, i.e. proteoglykanes with a mitogenic effect. However, the high toxicity of the lectins has proved disadvantageous and makes an in vivo application of these substances impossible.
Furthermore, polysaccharide fractions particularly from Asteraceae drugs have been described which were obtained from an aqueous or aqueous-alkaline extract, (cf. Wagner et al., Arzneimittelforschung, 35, 1069 to 1075 (1985)). These polysaccharide fractions showed an unspecific increase in granulocyte and monocyte or macrophage phagocytosis. A weak polyclonal stimulation of B-and T-lymphocyte fractions was also observed in the polysaccharide isolated from Echinacea curpurea (EPS), cf. Wagner et al., angewandte Phytotherapie 2, 166 (1981). A polyclonal stimulation of micro- and macro-phagocytes can also be achieved with the polysaccharide described.
Previously no polysaccharide from higher plants has been described, which causes a selective stimulation of lymphoid and/or myeloid cell fractions.
In the same way until now a selective influence of specific lymphocytic subpopulations, such as for example T-helper cells, was not possible to an extent corresponding to the present level of research with a component from higher plants and containing polysaccharides.
It is therefore an object of the invention to produce a medicament for the treatment of diseases which involve immune system disorders, such as is the case for example with the Di-George-syndrome and with AIDS.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a new medicament for the reconstitution of bone marrow following, for example, the effects of ionizing radiation or cytostatic therapy.
It is a particular object of the invention to provide a therapeutic medicament for patients with HIV-infections, which, while selectively reconstituting the T-helper cells, simultaneously brings about a reduction of the HTLV IIIb virus which is causing the illness.
The medicament according to claim 1 is proposed to achieve these objects. Claims 2 to 6 relate to preferred embodiments of the invention.